Star Wars What If: Mace Windu's survival
by Cokusan
Summary: Mace Windu survives the battle with Palpatine and Anakin, how will the stay of this powerful Jedi Master change the course of the SW-universe? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars what if: Windu's survival

Disclaimer: I Don't own SW

Chapter 1: Hard to kill

Mace Windu was the first to enter Palpatine's office. He had never felt it before, but it was so imminent now, the dark side surrounded the area like a shadow. The powerful Jedi master let out a demeaning growl when he saw the source of the darkness.

Palpatine sat before him, on his face not the usual polite expression, but a stare of pure hatred. One thing was for sure, Palpatine was a great actor as he had succeeded in hiding the true nature of himself to the Jedi for all these years.

Mace felt that the other Jedi that had come with him felt the same as he did. Agen Kolar softly shook his head in disgust, Kit Fisto let his hand slide down to his weapon and Saessee Tiin balled his hands into fists. 'In the name of the galactic senate of the republic, your under arrest senator!' Shouted Mace Windu and he and his fellow Jedi ignited the blades of their weapons.

'Are _you _threatening me master Jedi?' asked Sidious, whilst remaining in his seat. 'The senate will decide your fate.' Replied Windu calmly. 'I _am _the senate!' replied Palpatine, anger shaking his voice. 'Not yet.'

Palpatine proceeded to rise up from his seat, with a flick of his wrist, the black halter of his lightsaber appeared in his hand. 'Its… treason, then.' He said and activated his weapon, a red blade shooting out from the halter.

He screamed out in pure rage and jumped forward in a spiralling motion. He landed in front of Agen Kolar, planted his feet in perfect balance and thrust his blade forward. He pierced right through Kolar's chest, killing the skilled Jedi master as if he was nothing but a insect.

Kit Fisto and Saessee Tiin now charged in with a swinging motion of their weapon, but Palpatine blocked both their efforts by twisting around and parrying. He managed to separate Tiin from Fisto by putting his body in between them. Now that Tiin no longer had superiority in numbers, it took Palpatine less than a second to slay him with a slash of his blade.

Fisto and Windu, shocked at the great power of the chancellor now both backed away and put up a side by side defence. Palpatine concentrated himself on Fisto, there was an obvious difference in ability between Fisto and Windu and he knew that if he could finish Fisto off first, Windu wouldn't pose as much of a threat any more.

His first few slashes were blocked by the combined efforts of Windu and Fisto, but he finally succeeded to kill Fisto when he saw an opening in his defence. He immediately capitalized on it and cut him down. Fisto went down with a shout and this small distraction gave Windu the opportunity to run down the hallway.

Palpatine chased him with silent, stalking steps. The Jedi master and the Sith lord clashed their blades. The sheer power of both these men knocked both of them back a bit. Windu twisted around and jumped whilst slashing down, forcing Palpatine to stop in his tracks.

Windu reached the office's main quarters and got his blade up in a defensive position. 'Well, well, Master Jedi. So the rumours are true, you are as powerful as they say, if you wouldn't have been indoctrinated in the Jedi ways, you would have made a powerful ally.' Palpatine said.

'Thank you for this indirect compliment chancellor, I must say you are the most powerful adversary I've ever faced as well.' Windu replied.

Palpatine grinned and then suddenly charged, but Windu saw it coming and blocked the attack with a downwards slash. He twisted around and counter attacked, but the chancellor was fast enough to jump backwards. Both men then clashed blades as they charged forward.

A struggle of power proved out to be a draw, none of the men was able to push the other away with their physical strength. Both men then jumped backwards after realising this and sparks lit up the dark office. With an outburst of pure hatred, Palpatine leapt forwards. He slashed with fury, but Windu's skills proved too much to be beaten by a move like that as he blocked every attempt of hurting him.

Then Palpatine felt something he had expected to feel, Anakin Skywalker was rushing over to the office, his heart filled with fear. Palpatine knew that he could convince Skywalker of joining him , but in order for that to happen, he would have to let himself go down.

That would prove to be a challenge, he thought. Master Windu was very dangerous and he would probably finish him off as soon as he saw a chance to do so. Palpatine slashed whilst stepping backwards, towards the windows of the office. He then threw up his blade to block Windu's attack.

But Windu attacked with all of the intensity he could find and smashed the red weapon out of the old man's hands. The slash went on to destroy the window and the sudden wind knocked Palpatine down and made Windu struggle to stay on his feet.

Palpatine crawled backwards and up into the corner, with Windu coming after him , the blade in between them. 'Check mate.' Windu said and he held the blade closer to the chancellor, giving him no space to move. Suddenly, both the chancellor and Windu looked into the office to see Anakin Skywalker enter the room.

'Help me! Anakin!' pleaded the chancellor. 'Skywalker, don't listen to him. He's a sith lord.' Anakin looked at both of these men. 'Chancellor, can you teach me how to save her?' he asked. Palpatine nodded. 'Quickly, help me! I'm defenceless!' He shouted, but Anakin hesitated to make a move.

Palpatine than screamed out and unleashed lightning upon the Jedi master in front of him. Windu threw up his blade and the lightning was shot back into Palpatine, deforming his appearance. 'Power! Unlimited… power!' screamed Palpatine as he forced Windu to back away.

The lightning stopped flowing and Windu got ready to finish Palpatine up, lifting up his weapon and preparing to strike, but Anakin stepped in. A kick to Windu's side launched him out of the window and sent him down in a fall. He was caught by a speeder on his way down, and even though the blow hurt him , it wasn't enough to kill him.

He clung on to the speeder with all his strength. The startled dug driver of the speeder slowed down and proceeded to land. Windu spat out some blood and jumped off of the speeder's roof. The dug got out the speeder, scared and shocked of what had just happened.

'You okay?' he asked in poor basic. 'I'm fine, now if you don't mind, let me borrow your speeder.' Windu said as he put his saber back on his belt and waved his free hand at the dug. The dug nodded and Windu hopped into the speeder before blasting off towards the Jedi temple.

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Star Wars what if: Windu's survival

Disclaimer: I Don't own SW

Chapter 2 : Order 66

Mace Windu arrived at the giant, architectically perfect temple where he spent most of his days. He parked the speeder and graciously let himself fall out the side door before striding off towards the entrance of the building.

He knew the temple like his back pocket but it had changed in the past three years. The hallways, once filled with Jedi were now empty. Mace ran up a stairs and entered a large room that displayed some advanced technology. A Rodian, dressed in Jedi robes bowed his head when he saw Windu.

´You have to transmit something for me Krado.´ Mace said. Krado nodded. ´What ever you say, sir.´ Mace took a deep breath in. ´Is it recording?' he asked. Krado nodded again, shorter this time than before. 'To all Jedi, we have been betrayed, the Sith lord that clouded up our vision with the dark side was chancellor Palpatine. Dispose of your clones and get back to the temple as soon as you can make it.' He ordered.

Utapau,

Obi-Wan Kenobi was engaged in a battle with a fierce opponent. The Jedi-killing cyborg general known as Grievous. But this Jedi killer had met his match in the likes of Obi-wan Kenobi. It was technology versus biology. Obi-wan chased the more-machine-than-creature

Grievous on a Boga, whilst the General fled using his wheel bike.

Both means of transport came to a hold when the path they were on seized to exist and led down into a deep cliff. Grievous jumped out of his wheel bike, but, deprived of most of his arsenal and mechanical limbs, he was now forced to fight Kenobi one on one, hand to hand.

He swung out with his right arm, but Kenobi ducked away and then jabbed the General in the chest. He screamed out in pain and clenched on to his hand, realising that punches would hurt him more than it would hurt Grievous. Grievous leapt forward, trying to crush Kenobi onder the soles of his dura-steel claws.

But Obi-wan used his skill and speed to twist to the side. Grievous' attack had left him open for a counter-attack and Obi-wan kicked him in the chest this time. Grievous let out a cry of hurt as he was forced to take a step back. He grabbed out forward with both his hands in the hopes of catching Kenobi and crushing him.

But Kenobi was simply to fast and got out of harm's way with a backflip, catching Grievous on the jaw with his boot in the process. He landed back on his feet, a smirk on his face. Grievous however was starting to lose his self-control.

He charged forward in rage and was able to knock Kenobi down by ramming his shoulder into the Jedi master's chest. Obi-wan dropped to the floor, the menacing stature of Grievous now towering over him. The General started attempts to pound Obi-wan in the face but the Jedi quickly dodged the attacks and grabbed the General by his damaged chest plating.

He yanked with all of his strength and broke open the plating, revealing the organs of the more-robot-than-creature General. Grievous stumbled back his arms desperately trying to close the plating up again. He growled in anger as he failed. He then picked up the electro staff he had dropped when the wheel bike came to a sudden hold and walked towards Kenobi.

He was ready to deal out the death blow when Kenobi summoned Grievous' personal blaster with the use of the force. A well aimed shot caused Grievous' organs to set aflame. He screamed out in pain before dropping to the ground, the complex machinery now no longer controlled. Grievous had been defeated.

Obi-wan dropped the blaster and wiped the sweat from his forehead when his personal transmitting device let out a sound. 'Incoming message, let's see.' He said to no one in particular. The hologram of Mace Windu appeared on top of the device.

Obi-wan raised his eyebrows after the transmission had ended. 'Dispose of your clones, well that's easier said than done!' He said and he was right, especially since his lightsaber had fallen from his belt earlier that day. Obi-wan bent over and picked up the electrostaff Grievous had dropped after the kill-shot and hopped on to the back of his Boga.

The Boga made an agile descent down off the cliff and Obi-wan left the body of Grievous, burning and dead.

Meanwhile, Coruscant, Palpatine's office,

Anakin rose up from his knee after pledging his loyalty to Palpatine. 'Good, from now on you shall be known as… Darth Vader.' The chancellor announced. Anakin nodded whilst Palpatine turned around and activated a hologram transmitter.

'Commit Order 66, I repeat, Order 66.' He then turned towards Anakin. 'Vader, there is a battalion of clones at your disposal, take them to the Jedi temple and destroy all of them, once and for all!' He barked. Anakin nodded before pacing out of the room, an expression of anger and hatred on his face.

Coruscant's skyline was flooded with the usual ships. Amongst them, an escape pod was headed for the temple with great speed, it looked like it was about to crahs when it almost reached the temple, but than suddenly it's reverse thrusters kicked in and allowed it to land softly.

A door slid open and the small stature of the great master Yoda appeared in the opening. He rushed out of the pod with surprising speed and disappeared into the temple.

Mace stood in the imposing, great hall of the temple with roughly thirty Jedi facing him, ranging from Padawans to Masters, as he stood on the base of a statue. 'Master Yoda! You have arrived.' Stated Windu when he saw the small Jedi enter the building.

The crowd of Jedi stepped towards the sides of the hall to grant the Grandmaster passage. He strode up to Windu and Windu descended from the statue's base. 'Made tactics have you, Master Windu?' Yoda asked. Windu nodded. 'The Jedi you see before you here will defend the hall under my lead. Cin Drallig is in command of a group of Jedi to defend the east and the west entrances whilst Ki-Adi-Mundi and his fellow defenders will defend the rear of the building.'

Yoda nodded. 'Proceed towards the younglings, I will, protect them I shall.' He stated. Windu nodded and Yoda walked off, using his cane as a walking support.

A silence of around ten minutes gave the Jedi in the hall the time to ready themselves mentally for what was to come, then, suddenly a thud on the temple's main door triggered a similar response amongst the Jedi. Thirty green and blue blades were ignited, a purple blade ignited a few seconds later.

'Jedi! Prepare! We will not yield! Assistance is on it's way, some of our lives will be claimed, but don't panic! Help the Jedi to your rear, your front and your side if given the opportunity for you are assured that they will do the same for you!' Shouted Windu and he got into his fighting stance.

The door was knocked down, not by an object or any physical force but by the new found dark side powers of no one other than Anakin Skywalker who now came barging into the hall, hundreds of clone troopers by his side.

Aylaa Secura, who had returned from Felicia in time to make it to the defence of the temple dashed forward. She slashed at Vader, who simply parried her slash and kicked her in the head knocking her into a clone trooper who is was quickly slain when Secura spun around with her saber stuck out in front of her.

Chaos ensued as two young human padawans jumped in to her aid, but Vader sent them back with a force push and threw his saber after them. They both died almost instantly as the blade cut through their flesh. He ran forwards, catching the lightsaber as it returned in mid-air in time to block Even Piell's effort.

He slashed at Piell, who ducked away and stabbed forward only to miss Vader who jumped back and cut down at the same time. He severed Piell's weapon-hand and finished him off with a well placed stab through the chest.

Aayla Secura meanwhile was in the heat off battle and had killed over twenty troopers, but one of them got a lucky shot in that hit her in the stomach and paralyzed her for a split second, enough for another clone to step in and kill her with a blow from his rifle.

Mace closed his eyes and strengthened his grip on his weapon. This might be the beginning of the end, it is certainly the beginning of something , he though to himself. He than opened his eyes and rushed forward into battle, a cry sounding from his throat.

END OF CHAPTER


End file.
